Hot Scarecrow
by Jordan Whitefang
Summary: It started off as a way to get more money, but then it turned into something more... Kakuzu x OC, cause Kakuzu needs some love too... Rated for Hidan's mouth and maybe some stuff in future chapters. Kakuzu x OC Deidara x OC Tobi x OC and maybe Pein x OC
1. The Meeting

_Hot Scarecrow_

Leader: Hidan

Hidan: Yeah?

Leader: Go check if there is anyone up stairs while we put the other people down in the basement

Hidan: Whatever...

Hidan walked of as the others continued tying the hostages up. Hidan walked through the house until he found a staircase going up. Climbing it, he heard music playing softly in one of the rooms. As he went to that room and slowly opened the door, he saw a young looking girl sleeping on a messy bed. Hidan walked into the room a little more but stopped when he stepped on a creaky board. The girl stirred before slowly getting up and turning her head towards him. She looked at Hidan sleepily before turning around the rest of the way to stare at him. He took the chance to 'examine her'. She had shoulder-length hair, milk chocolate brown with light blond streaks in it. Her eyes were an impossible ice blue. She had a petite body, but still had some curves. He smirked at her.

Hidan: If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged.

She gave him a disgusted look before Hidan felt a presence behind him. He looked at the entrance way to see Kakuzu. Hidan smirked.

Hidan: I think she was pointing that look at you Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Just tie her up and put her with the others...

Hidan scoffed and walked over to the girl with some rope. As soon as he touched her, his arm blew off.

Hidan: YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Girl: Don't touch me with those filthy hands, Jashinist....

Kakuzu smirked under his mask. The girl looked at him with a dark look on her face.

Girl: What's so funny about me blowing up you partners arm....?

Kakuzu: He may be my partner, but that doesn't I have to like him...

Girl: hn....

Just then the Leader, Pein, walked into the room with a smirk plastered on his face. He looked from Kakuzu, to the girl, to Hidan and then back to the girl.

Pein: Serenity Cross also known as the Dark Angel, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Pein bowed a little then looked at Hidan.

Pein: I sent you on a simple errand and you get your arm blown off.

Hidan: How the fuck was I suppose to know that this whore would blow my arm off?!

Serenity: Keep insulting me and I'll blow your mouth off...

Hidan: Bring it you fucking bitch!

Serenity: Whatever you say...

Serenity directed her gaze from Pein to Hidan. But before she could do anything Kakuzu's tentacles got a hold of her, covering her eyes and stopping her from moving.

Pein: Now, now Serenity. I can't let you blow him up; I have no use for him if he's in one thousand pieces...

Serenity:... I suggest this man let's go of me... I don't like being touched...

Kakuzu: In your dreams sweetheart...

Silence consumed the room before all of the tentacles on Serenity blew up, causing Kakuzu to hiss in pain. Pein had an amused look on his face as he grabbed Serenity by the throat.

Pein: I've tolerated your stupidity for his long... Please don't anger me...

Serenity's eyes turn red as she grabbed Pein's wrists. He smirked at her as he tightened his grip on her throat. Serenity's eyes remained red and never move from Pein's.

Pein: You wouldn't hurt your own brother, would you Ren-chan?

Her eyes widened at the name and turned back to its icy hue. She looked away from Pein, as if the floor was doing something interesting. Pein loosened his grip on his sister's small neck, revealing large red imprints as he let go. Pein gave Serenity a stern look before turning around and leaving, Serenity following him. Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other, both giving each other a confused looks.

Kakuzu: What the hell just happened?

Hidan: We just got our asses handed to us by a 16 year old kid....

Out of nowhere, Deidara came into the room. He looked at Kakuzu, then at Hidan. He sighed before turning around. But before leaving he decided to say something.

Deidara: Losers...

Jordan: Dei-Dei-kun is soo cute!!! *glomps Deidara*

Deidara: As much as I like this I'm going to have to ask you to get off.

Jordan: AWWWW! Deidara, your no fun... *pouts before walking away*

Deidara: Since the author is too dumb to but a Disclaimer in the beginning she has to put it in the end... Hidan, I leave this to you...*sigh frustratingly before going to look for Jordan*

Hidan: Blood Pansy.... Jordan Whitefang does not own Naruto or any of its characters. She only owns Serenity and some other things that come later on.... Can I go now?!?!

~EDIT~

Jordan: I now realize that some of them are out of character, but please bare with it and please review!!!


	2. The Introduction

Jordan: I was reading throu the last chapter and realize how many errors Microsoft Word put in it!!! That's the last time I use that for spelling errors!  
Tobi: Aw! Jo-Jo-san is so cute when she's angry! Is Tobi a good boy?  
Jordan: -glomps Tobi- Of course Tobi-kun!  
Tobi: Yay!  
Jordan:-gets of tobi- Deidara-kun.  
Deidara: No.  
Jordan: -puppy eyes- Could you do the Disclaimer?  
Deidara: (don`t fall for the cuteness.... Oh what the hell!) Jordan White fang does not own Naruto or anything to do with it... She does own Serenity and anything to do with her thou...

~At the Akatsuki Base~

Pein: Now, I suggest you co-operate if you don't want that family to die.  
Serenity: ...hn...

Pein chuckled at his sister as they entered the main room of the base (you could call it a living or family room) where all the members are. Serneity took a moment to examin them all. There was a boy or girl with blond hair that covered his left eye that were blue. He was complaining to the guy beside him. He was a red haired boy with dull red eyes. On the other side of the room was a boy with an orange mask over his face and black hair, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were thou. He was talking happily to the man beside him. He was strange but interesting. He had to shades of skin, one half was pure black and the other was white. But his eyes were a bright yellow. On another side of the room, there was a blue skined man with blue hair, markings that look like gils on his face and dark blue hair that was drinking with the man that Serneity knew as Itachi Uchiha. Then there was Kakuzu and Hidan, with Hidan glaring at her. Pein cleared his throat to call attention to the room. Everyone went quiet. Pein's and Serenity's faces were cleared of any emotion

Pein: This is Serenity. She is the new member.... Treat he well...

He ended his sentence with a smirk and left. Serenity watched him leave before turning her look to the rest of the group. They were staring at her like she was an alien. She was about to turn and go to her room when the guy with the orange mask stopped her. She looked at him as if saying 'Yes?'.

Mask: I'm Tobi!! Tobi's a good boy!!

Serenity nodded and waited a moment before trying to leave again, but it seems that 'Tobi' wasn't done.

Tobi: Do you want Tobi to introduce everyone??

Serenity gave him a bit a smile that was barely noticeable. He saw it and pulled her over to the blond boy.

Tobi: This is Deidara-sempai!

Serenity bowed politely and nodded towards 'Deidara'. Deidara started for a moment before grinning.

Deidara: Nice to meet you Serenity-chan.  
Tobi: That's Sasori-san!

He pointed at at the red head known as 'Sasori'. Serenity bowed and nodded to Sasori. He just grunted. Tobi then proceded to pull Serenity to the next member. It was the blue man.

Tobi: This is fish-san!  
Fish: It's Kisame, you Brat!!

Kisame threw a procelain bottle at Tobi. He ducked and it hit Serenity on the forehead. She just stood there at alcohol and blood dripped from her forehead, no pain in her eyes. Tobi gasped.

Tobi: Serenity-chan! Are you ok?!

Serenity nodded. Kisame pulled something fromhis pocket and moved towards Serenity. He started to wipe Serenity's forehead and pulling out the porcelain shards. When he was done, bent down to Serenity's height.

Kisame: Sorry about that, Serenity-san. I wasn't aimin' at'cha.  
Serenity: It is alright, Kisame-san... Thank you very much...

Serenity's voice was barely audible, but Kisame heared it. He grinned before returning to his seat. Tobi was abou to introduce Itachi before he was cut off.

Itachi: I see your still alive, Serenity-sempai...

Serenity just gave him a blank look before turning to Tobi an giving him a smile.

Serenity: Who's next, Tobi-kun?

If you could see Tobi's face, you'd see a light blush and a smile. Serenity then met Zetzu and Konan. When Tobi was going to introduce Hidan and Kakuzu, Serenity pulled him in a different direction, toward Deidara.

Tobi: What's wrong, Serenity-chan?

There was a pause before she turned to Tobi. She got on her toes and whispered in his ear.

Serenity: I know those two already... They were mean to me...

Although Serenity felt weird when she was around Kakuzu. But she didn't know what it was she felt. Maybe she thought he was gross... Oh well... Tobi accidently pushed Serenity and she ended up sitting on Deidara's lap. He smirk seductively at Serenity, wrapping his arms around her waist. Serenity smiled.

Deidara: Hello Beautiful...

~~~~ Jordan: I think that was pretty good. Sorry for cutting it short. I , well... ummmm.  
Hidan: She was being a lazy ass.  
Jordan: Shut up, Hidan. Stop being a sexy jackass.  
Hidan: *starts sing 'I'm too sexy*  
Jordan: You wish.... Deidara.  
Deidara: Hmmm?  
Jordan: .... *sniffles* YOU CHEATER!!!! *runs off*  
Deidara: *sighs* Women... *walks after Jordan*  
Hidan: ...Aw... I'm all alone now....*starts singing* I'm so lonely. Oh so lonely. I have nobody to call my own.  
Kakuzu: *punches Hidan* Shut up! Anyway. Review. Its what keeps this story going.  
Hidan: And I'll strip in the next chapter if you review*wiggles eye brows seductively*  
Everyone: . . . wow. . . 


	3. The New Arrival

Jordan: Today I am going to add a new OC... She is paired with...-sniffles-  
Deidara: Me!  
Jordan: Cheater!! -runs off-  
Hidan: You did it again, Deidara.  
Deidara: O.o.  
Hidan: What!  
Deidara: You didn't swear in that entire sentence.  
Hidan: Because Jordan s niece is right beside us... -sighs- -mumble- Damn kids.  
Jordan: DON'T SWEAR!! -throws an orange at Hidan-  
Kakuzu: Jordan Whitefang does not own ((Hidan in the background: What the hell is your problem woman?! Where the hell did you get that bloody orange?! Jordan: DON'T SWEAR! -throws a cinder block at Hidan- Hidan: BLOODY HECK!!))Naruto or any of the things involved with it. She doesn't own Brookelynn or her ideas. But she does own Serenity... -sighs-  
Hidan: On with the da- -Jordan glares at Hidan- d-darn story...

~~~~

Sasori: Deidara, let go of her... We have a mission now.  
Deidara; Aww... your no fun, Sasori-danna

Deidara gave one last squeeze on Serenity's waist before putting her down, getting up and leaving the room with Sasori. Serenity watched him leave quietly, until Tobi began pulling her away to her room.

~~~~

A girl, around the age of 18, was wondering threw the forest looking for her next victim on her bounty list. She is a rouge ninja that is well known in the water country. She is the 2nd best bounty huntress. Her hair is raven black, which ends just below her shoulder. Her bangs sweep across her jade green eyes ever so gracefully as she travels through the trees. Her black and white leather jacket rattling softly in the wind, the white zipper with a black bell jingling ever so lightly. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbows so she can move them easily. Her fingerless black leather glove tighten around the kunai as she came upon a group of people in black and red cloaks.

Girl: ((Akatsuki)  
She stopped on the tree branch nearest to a blond haired man... or women. She couldn't really tell. Her white and black capris swayed at the abrupt stop. But her black and white converses gave a soft screech on the tree branch.

Girl: ((Darn it! They know I m her now.))

While she was thinking she didn't notice that she was slipping off the branch. Before she knew it, she fell on the blond man/woman. She sighed and stared at the person she landed on.

Girl: ((Blond hair, blue eyes, nice face....))...You look like a girl... Are you a transvestite?

The man/women looked shocked before he smirked. He pointed a kunai at her neck.

Red: BrookeLynn Kitsume. What a pleasant surprise. We were actually looking for you.  
Blond: BrookeLynn, we are taking you with us, yeah.  
Brooke: Oh yay. I'm so overjoyed...

~~~~

Tobi: Come on, Serenity-chan

Serenity sighed silently as Tobi dragged her to her room when she already knew where it was. But she went along with it since Tobi is her first and only friend here. She smiled at the thought of having friends. Who in this world would want a monster as a friend or a lover? Serenity shook the thought out of her head and continued to follow Tobi to her room. He was really happy to show her the room. He gave Serenity a quick hug before running off.

Serenity: What a good boy...

Serenity decided she was going to make him cookies and headed off to the kitchen.

~~~~

Kakuzu walked into the kitchen, grabbing some bottled water from the fridge. He just got back from training and didn't have his shirt or his mask (and whatever that thing on his head is called) on for the moment. He heard footsteps from the hallway and decided to sit down. He didn't look at the doorway when the person entered, he just drank his water staring at nothing (weird I know).

~~~~

When Serenity entered the kitchen she saw a man at the table that resembled Kakuzu. She shrugged it off and continued to do her task of making cookies. Surprisingly, the Akatsuki base had all the essentials needed for making cookies. Serenity got to work. Everything went pretty fast and before she knew it the cookies were baking in the oven. She went over to the fridge and looked around. She grabbed a bottle of water, sat on the counter and started to drink it. Serenity looked towards the man again to see that he was staring at her. He was giving her a questioning look. Serenity sighed and decided she would answer the silent question.

Serenity: I'm making cookies.  
Man: For who?

He looked towards the oven, eying the cookies as if they'd pop out of the oven and eat him. Serenity stared at the man a little longer, her ice blue eyes glinting with recognition.

Serenity: (So he is Kakuzu. He looks so different without his mask on) Tobi

Kakuzu looked back to her, with a look of boredom on his face. He scoffed.

Kakuzu: Your serious?  
Serenity: Yes...

He started to laugh very loudly. He got up, leaving his water on the table, and left. Serenity mumbled some profanities at he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jordan: This is kinda short, but I wanted the new OC to be introduced in this chapter instead of the 4th. This is because-  
Hidan: She is lazy as he-  
Jordan: -pulls out a hammer and hit Hidan on the head- I SAID NO SWEARING!  
Hidan: -whimpers-  
Konan: What a man... -sarcastic-  
Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!  
Jordan: -glomps Tobi- Screw Deidara! I love Tobi the most!  
Tobi: Is Tobi going to get a story of his own?  
Jordan: Yep! Everyone has to be patient though... I'm working on 15 stories at one time. Very confusing and VERY difficult... (Tobi in the background: YAY!!) 


	4. The Author's Note

A/N: I have been very busy with school and probably won't update.... BUT!! I will give you some spoilers for the next chappie. XD

~X~

Kakuzu flirts with Serenity (Ooooo! XD)

Deidara flirts with Brook (Double Ooooo XD)

Tobi reveals a secret (Yay XD)

Hidan is.... emo? (O.O WTF?!)

Pein's love interest? (NOOOO!! DX ((XD)) )

Maybe a new OC (.... T.T I blame my friend... She's been bothering me and I want revenge XD)

Pointy objects (Get your minds outta the gutter..... 'cause mine is currently occupying that area XD)

More flirting (what's new? T.T)

And much much more!!

Just posted this so some unmentionable people -coughs- Tamaki -coughs- would stop bothering me about updating....

Oops! I accidently (Pfft! Haha) Put the new OC's name... Send me lots of reviews if you want to see what happens next!! (And no, she is definatly not Pein's love interest) 


	5. Th 2nd New Arrival?

Jordan: -sighs- Wonderful chapter 4 Deidara: Is there going to be a kiss scene in this chapter? `Cause I'm pretty sure that's what the readers all want.  
Jordan: Well if any of them review then maybe I would consider it... But no! I get readers but now damn reviewers!  
Hidan: -picks Jordan up bridal style- Girl, are you ever sexy when you swear -smirks-  
Jordan: -quirks eyebrow- Really now? -wraps arms around his neck- Guess who's getting a sexy story with me?  
Hidan: Me? -kisses Jordan's neck-  
Jordan: -giggles- Yep -smiles-  
Deidara: Ugh! Jordan doesn't own anything to do with Naruto or brookelynnftw. She only own Serenity.  
Jordan: Jealous Dei-Dei? Deidara: Oh shut it...

~EDIT::: It's going to be awhile before i post the one-shot... I have serious writer's block on the story. I have been asking other on what I should add and come up with nothing -sighs- So is the life of a writer.  
~X~

Serenity sighed while the cookies were baking. That's when Tobi ran into the room. Even though he was wearing that silly mask, I could still tell that he was smiling. I smiled as he ran up to the oven.

Serenity: (Cute...) You'll get cancer if you stare into that for to long...

Serenity smirked as the oranged masked man jumped away from the oven, his emotions panicked. He looked at her in worry, or what she thought was worry as he touched his mask.

Tobi: Tobi's going to get sick?  
Serenity: I was joking Tobi. You can still look...

Tobi turned his head over to the black oven before looking back at Serenity. He got up and walked over to her, before leaning against the counter top and sighing. Serenity look at her tall friend with concern.

Serenity: Something wrong, Tobi?  
Tobi: It's nothing. Tobi just has a lot on his mind.  
Serenity: Is it a girl...?

Tobi whipped his head over to look at her, almost as if shocked. He waved his hands around as well as shaking his head. Serenity laughed softly at the gesture before patting his head.

Tobi: No, Serenity-chan! It's just...

Serenity raised an eyebrow questioningly at her usual hyperative friend. He usual was a little open about things from what the others have told her, he was acting a little off... Almost out of character. She frowned at the thought.... Even Pein was acting strangely.... It has to be girls.... She got up really close to Tobi's mask, trying to intimdate him. He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. He sighed, regaining his composure.

Tobi: Tobi has a secret.... Serenity: Mmhm...

He started laughing before running off towards the kitchen doorway. Serenity gave him a confused look which only made him laugh more.

Tobi: But Tobi's not going to tell Serenity-chan!  
Serenity: Why not Tobi-kun?

Tobi laughed again before running off. Serenity sighed. Five..... Four.... Three... Two.... One...

Tobi: Are the cookies done yet, Serenity-chan?!

Now it was Serenity's turn to laugh. When she stopped Tobi was at the oven, staring at the cookies. Serenity walked over to him and patted(?) his head. He tilted his head toward her and she thinks he's smiling. Then, all of a sudden, a girl with blood red hair and emerald green eyes brusts into the room and hides in the closet. Serenity and Tobi just stare at the closet before Kisame runs into the room. He was panted pretty heavily which probably means he's been chasing her for a while. He gave Serenity a look as if saying 'where is the red head hiding?!' and she just pointed to the closet. He snuck up to it slowly with a smile on his face before throwing the door off its hindges. Serenity and Tobi's look at the time: O.O.... Kisame's look at the time: XD... The girl in the closet: x.x... How unfortunate...

Kisame: There you are, Tamaki-chan. I know Itachi is scary but you can't run away. Its rude.  
Tamaki: Sorry, Kisame-sama...

Cue the sweatdrop on both Serenity and Tobi. Wow... This has turned out to be a really weird day. First Kakuzu, than Tobi and now Kisame and this Tamaki girl? Wow... Total confusion...

~X~ ~X~ ~X~

Jordan: Sorry for not updating in a while. You see... Recently i have been suffering from a terrible disease called...-sniffles- writers' block... There's is one simple cure to this ugly disease... but you, the readers, are the only one's who can help me... just on simple donation of one little review can help this disease supside... but...if i don't get any soon i will... **_die..._** So please, be kind and be generous tell me what you think of _Hot Scarecrow_... and i might update... thank you (and it's not that hard. See that little white button with green letters down there? Yeah, i know you can see it. Click on that and you can send me a review. You don't even need an account to review! Isn't that cool?!)  
Hidan: .... Wow.... Please, if you review, any character from any anime will strip for you...  
Deidara: He's serious, you know? Tobi will even strip, un!  
Tobi: -giggles innocently-  
Everyone:... O.e  
Hidan: Please... For the love of Jashin... Don't do that again....


	6. Cookies?

Hot Scarecrow Ch. 5

After Kisame and the red headed girl named Tamaki left, Tobi really wanted a cookie and was becoming impatient.

Tobi: So, are the cookies done yet?  
Serenity: Yes Tobi. Sit at the table and I'll give them to you...

Tobi clapped his hands before sitting at the table With a glass of milk in his hand. Serenity smiled before turning towardsthe oven, with oven-mitts on, opened up the oven and taking the cookies out. She put the on the cooling rack then turned toTobi. He looked impaitent, even though he was wearing a mask, you could still see that he was.

Serenity: You have to wait for them to cool, Tobi. Otherwise, it will burn the inside of your mouth.  
Tobi: So?  
Serenity: Do you want to be able to talk again?

Tobi covered where his mouth might be before shaking his head. Serenity laughed inwardly before going back to the cookies.

~10 Minutes Later~

Kisame's head popped into the kitchen and he sniffed around. Serenity gave him a bored look.

Serenity: What?  
Kisame: I shmell cookies.  
Serenity: I believe its pronounced 'smell'...

He walked over to Serenity as she turned around and took the cookies off the cooling tray. They both had emotionless looks as Kisame's hands went around Serenity. Behind his mask, Tobi scowled. Kisame picked up two cookies before heading out the door. Tobi's scowl disappered and was replaced with a smile (Over-protective much) as he too, reached over to grab a cookie. Serenity suddenly whipped around to stare at Tobi. He gave her a blank look (You can't see it but i put it anyway. I do this alot. Get use to it...).

Tobi: What is it, Serenity-chan?  
Serenity: ~~~Stare~~~

Tobi laughed as he turned around, lifting his mask a little to eat the cookie. Serenity inwardly pouted, disappointed that he would cheat by leaving. Serenity sighed as she continued to take the cookies off the cooling rack. Serenity ignored the new presence in the room buissing herself with the cookies. When she felt someone's warm breath caress her ear, she turned around to see the freshly bathed Kakuzu, towel and all. Her eyes moved from his face to the stitches on his chest. Serenity raised delicate fingers up to his chest and touched one of the rough stitches. She moved her finger down the stitch until it hit the towel before going back up. Kakuzu smirked before resting his head on her shoulder as she continued to caress all his stitches. He hate to admit it, but he was actually enjoying the women's soft touches. He inwardly groaned as he remembered what he was suppose to do. He sighed before leaning back, away from the small brunette and took her hands in his large one. She gave him an emotionless look.

Kakuzu: Leader has called a meeting.  
Serenity: Understood...

She walked around him and out the door.

~X~X~X~X~

Jordan: Heh... It was short but I've got writer block so :P Hidan: Lazy ass.  
Kakuzu: That...was absolute... TORTURE!  
H+J: O.O OC much Hidan: What.  
Jordan: The hell?  
Tobi: OEMGEEE! Its fate!  
H+J: SHUT THE HELL UP, TOBI!  
Kakuzu: ... Wow... Deidara: ... Deidara does not approve... 


	7. The New Members

Jordan: OK... Well, haven't updated in a while.  
Hidan: You slacker -smirks-  
Jordan: -shrugs- I try  
Kakuzu: Time is money, Jordan.  
Jordan: -glares- Oh, shut your face.  
Kakuzu: -smirks- That's not possible.  
Jordan: Oh, trust me...I'll make it possible... Now say it.  
Kakuzu: Heh heh.... -reads Q-card- Jordan Whitefang does not own Naruto or its people -shakes head- But she does own Serenity. Tamaki belongs to Tamaki V. and Brookelynn belongs to brooklynnftw. The symbol (:) means translation. Stupid... -reads fine print- And I like... men... O.o  
H+J: OMFG!! He said it!! XD  
Kakuzu:... Run... -black lines fly around-  
H+J: Oh shit..... -runs. Jordan screaming, Hidan cursing-

~R~A~W~R~A~S~O~R~U~S~XD~

Serenity walked into the room after Kakuzu and looked around. The red head. Tamaki, was in the room next to Kisame. Also, a girl with black hair was tied and gagged next to Deidara and Sasori. Serenity looked at him and arched a delicate eyebrow. He just shook his head and eye the raven haired girl angrily. Serenity smirked inwardly before taking a seat next to Hidan, Kakuzu sitting beside her. Serenity placed a plate of cookies in the middle of the table. Tamaki and Tobi eyed it, but Serenity knew they wouldn't be able to grab one until after the meeting ended.

Pein: Now... As you can see...

He gestured to the three new girls in the room. Tamaki perked up and Serenity could have sworn that just then, a pair of cat ears and a small tail popped out. Serenity shook her head and turned to the other girl. She on the other hand look somewhat unhappy. Serenity could blame her, either. Being kidnapped and taken to a far away place you don't know can be kind of upsetting. That's how she felt when she was brutally carried here by Kakuzu. (And that, my dear readers, is a story for another time.)

Pein: We have some new faces in the room... Tamaki Valentine...

She got up, a cat like smile on her face, and saluted. Kisame shook his head at his cousins silly action.

Tamaki: Hi hi!~ Pein: Please refrain from doing that.... Tamaki: OK!~

Pein let out an exasperated sigh turning to the next girl. By this time, she kicked Deidara in... a very bad place and Sasori had to control her with his chakra strings to keep her from moving around. Pein smirked at the display.

Pein: BrookeLynn Kitsume....  
Brooke: ut o ou ant?! (:)what do you want(:)  
Pein: Welcome. I do hope your **_welcome_** was** _pleasant_**?

Pein's smirk grew. Serenity rolled her eyes before looking over to the young girl. She shouldn't be here, Serenity thought, she should be at home... dating or something... Something kids do...

Brooke: Aww uck ou... (:)Aww fuck you...(:)

Pein chuckled at her childish comment, signaling to Deidara. Deidara nodded, hit her neck and knocked her out. Serenity shook her head and hoped that the girl would be OK. So, now there's Tamaki. She seem stoic when Serenity first saw her, but she just turned out to be a hyper kid. Then there's Brooke. She seem mature but is like Hidan with her language. But both girls seem to be strong so Serenity will pass them for now. The meeting went on after Serenity was introduced. She sighed, looking over to Tobi and Tamaki as the struggled not to reach over and grab a cookie of the tray. When they both rushed to grab some cookies after the meeting was over, Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

Tobi: Serenity-chan should laugh more often...

Serenity almost jumped when Tobi appeared beside her. She shook her head and gave him a gentle smile as he slipped the cookie under his bright orange mask. That's when Tamaki popped up right beside him, making him jump and fall down. Luckily he saved the cookies (otherwise the author would be very made XD) before his behind hit the floor. Tamaki giggled, reaching out a hand to help him up.

Tamaki: Sorry. I was just trying to see under your mask.

After that, Tobi scratched the back of his head and began to laugh nervously at the smile Tamaki. Serenity looked from Tobi to Tamaki, before returning back to Tobi. A Cheshire grin formed inwardly in her mind as realization hit her. She smirked, chuckling as she left the room. The two childish adults stared at her as she left the room. They both shrugged before continuing to eat their cookies.

~K~K~K~K~K~K~

Kakuzu sighed (people in this story just LOVE to do that, don't they?) as he walked back into the kitchen. He looked around, before eying the two bottles of water on top of the island. He remembers leaving ONE on top of it before leave to shower.... But now... there's **_two_**.... He shrugged, grabbing one with the cap off and taking a swig. His eyes bulged before he ran over to the sink, spitting out the left over water.

Kakuzu: Blech! Its _**sweet**_!

Outside of the door to the kitchen, snickering could be heard....

~N~N~N~N~N~N~N~

Jordan: Yay! Update!!  
Hidan: Still a slacker...  
Jordan: I'm sooo gonna hurt ya' soon...  
Hidan: I take pleasure in pain -wiggles eyebrows, smirking-  
Kakuzu: Then why did you run when I tried to attack you?  
Hidan: To make you feel better about yourself... Heh heh ^^'  
Kakuzu: Suure.  
Jordan: And I'm guessing you all know who put the sugar in the water. Its either Tobi or Serenity...  
Tamaki V.: And Serenity has a big sweet tooth  
Jordan: Tamaki... GO BACK AND WORK ON YOUR STORIES!!! POOOOOOOOSSSSSTTTT !!!!  
Tamaki: OK OK!! Jeez!  
Hidan + Kakuzu: (ToT) Bye Bye -forced-


End file.
